


Wings

by burdenedwithgloriousfandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bird Bros - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Winged Character, basically oc adopted by the avengers, bucky will be in this eventually and there'll be background stucky i promise, but as un-cringey as possible i swear, i love my oc child birdie i would die for her, it's set after the first avengers, loki is in SHIELD and the Avengers custody because Odin was like nope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms/pseuds/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms
Summary: Lab 17. Project X.No one really knows who or what they are. Or what they do.Some people say they brainwash stolen children, children who were not completely normal in the first place. Some say they're trying to raise an army that will follow their every command without thought.Some say they're engineering monsters.SHIELD has spent years tracking down their base. But when they finally get there, only one test subject is alive.And... not exactly human.***if you read wings anywhere up to march 2019, you read the old versionthis is a much better re-write





	1. plz read (its short i promise)

^ Wattpad cover

 

 

Here we are, I guess. Thank you, dear reader, for clicking this fic. I’ll try to keep this as brief as possible, but I need to explain a couple of things first.

-Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Marvel or make money off of this fic. All I own is the plot, any of my art, Birdie, and the accompanying small army of OCs. All borrowed canon characters will be returned, more or less unharmed.

-IF YOU READ ANY OF WINGS ON WATTPAD BEFORE MARCH 2019 YOU READ THE OLD VERSION.  
-As some of you may know, this is a re-write. Back in mid-2017, I uploaded the first 9 or so chapters of this fic on Wattpad  
-I ended up hating it, as my old writing was bad, and I’d rushed myself and the plot. So, I took time away from the fic to re-write. This, Wings 2.0, follows the same basic plot, but it’s a hell of a lot better. So, if you read the original, PLEASE ignore it and read this.  
-On a similar note, if you see any out-of-context comments on this book from 2017 or 2018 they’re from the old chapters

-Updates may take a bit longer than I’d like, because I really don’t want to rush the chapters (that’s how my writing end up bad last time), but hopefully I’ll get into a rhythm soon enough  
-Wings will be posted on both my ao3 (burdenedwithgloriousfandoms) and my wattpad (NightFuryAnimagus). The drawings in each chapter are used on wattpad as the chapter cover or whatever, on ao3 they just kinda sit at the start of each chapter. Links to my ao3 DA, tumblr etc are on account  
-General TW (trigger warning): shouldn’t be anything worse than anything in any MCU movie. Specific triggers will be mentioned before each chapter (if I miss anything please tell me!!) (ALSO TW FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER IMAGE – BLOOD ETC)

-Comments make my day! Any ideas or requests for chapters and scenes, or just random funny comments are awesome. I love you all <3

 

Anyway, that’s more than enough for now. Let’s get this show on the road!  
*cue that epic Marvel intro*


	2. Prologue

__

 

_BAM_

Nick Fury kicks his way into the dark building, coat flapping around his legs, a large gun ready in his hands. Behind him creeps a team of SHIELD soldiers, armed and prepared.

They'd been sent to investigate this place after suspicions that it was being used as a base by a group of scientists aiming to change the human race to be 'better'. There were even reports that they were using children in tests, but these were unconfirmed and, as far as they knew, the scientists hadn't got anywhere with the experiment.

Hopefully.

It'd taken them long enough to find this place, he just hopes they're not too late.

 

Nick Fury had to admit the building was slightly creepy, the sort that always seemed like it could belong in a movie. Obviously a horror movie, like that one Phil had made him watch (that was  _not_  a nice experience, and for him, that was saying something).

It's an old wooden house, standing alone on a forested hill. Creaks echo through the empty rooms, dust and cobwebs are lit up by the occasional beam of light filtering through cracks in the wall somewhere above. A pigeon flaps from its roost on a wooden beam, causing a couple of the more wary soldiers to duck.

'Director Fury?'

He turns to the man addressing him.

'Carry on as planned, search the building, report back if you find anything.'

'Yes sir.'

The minutes tick past, with nothing more interesting showing up than the pigeon, until one of the soldiers waves to Nick Fury from across the hallway.

'Found the entrance, sir. The base must be below us.'

'Shall we head down then?'

He quickly organises a small group to stay above ground, but heads over to the previously hidden doorway. In the dim light he can just see a steep, winding staircase that seems to lead down into the very depths of the earth.

The group heading down all turn their headlamps on, and, led by Director Fury, start their descent. Moths flutter around the beams of light, casting shadows like gigantic monsters against the wooden wall.

The stairs seem to go deeper and deeper, until the soldiers can see the shaft below getting lighter and lighter. They emerge, suddenly, into a large room with white walls and shiny, complicated-looking machinery inside glass-fronted rooms and cages. The glow of light they'd seen turned out to be flickering red emergency bulbs set into the ceiling. Somehow the base had lost power. And there was no one around that they'd seen so far.

'Okay, guys. Spread out and report anything you find.'

The soldiers jog off in pairs, their footsteps echoing through air thick with nervousness.

 

Nick Fury strides off in another direction, gun at the ready. He passes several empty rooms and corridors leading off into red shadow, but he keeps heading straight. As he continues, more and more glass-fronted cages line the walls, in some places the glass lying shattered and sometimes bloody, the uniform white floor punctured occasionally by a body or two. At first Nick stops, turning over what he finds out is a child's body, lying broken in the corner.

It's a young boy, no older that eight, he guesses. He's wearing a tattered pair of shorts and a faded t-shirt, which tears as Nick turns him over. His eyes are open, staring glassily at nothing.

There are more children: a girl, stringy red hair stained with blood, two rather young boys, still clutching each other tight even in death.

Pretty soon, however, he averts his eyes and keeps walking. Not one is alive.

He focuses instead on the mix of numbers and letters stamped onto each cage instead. X-1-6, X-1-8, X-2-0...

These children were nothing but experiments. It makes him feel sick. Nick Fury passes his hands over his face. God. He's seen a lot of things, but these are  _children_.

 

He comes to the end of the hallway, and there, in the last cage, is a girl.

Like all the others, she is wearing old, probably cheap clothes, this time a torn black hoodie and jeans that are slightly too short for her. Her dark hair is short and ragged, matted with blood.

She looks like she's only thirteen or fourteen– or maybe even younger.

One arm is cast out in front of her, as if she'd been trying to pull herself forward in the last moments of life. It is lying in blood, surrounded by shards of red-stained glass fallen from the partially shattered front of the cage.

Nick Fury nudges the limp arm over with his foot.

On it is carved the word

FREE

 

He sighs and presses a finger to his earpiece. 'Take the bodies back to be buried. They deserve it.'

He's about to turn and head back when he sees something move.

The girl's eyelids flutter and Nick catches a glimpse of green.

She's alive.

 

He breathes out in surprise.

'Motherf-'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the first 4 chapters written... but i'm going to upload them slowly so i don't make myself freak out and write shittily (is that a word?? probably not. do i care??? no.)
> 
> comments make me inspired! inspiration makes me write faster! writing faster means you get chapters!! do you see where i'm going with this...? ;)
> 
> proper chapters will be longer i promise


End file.
